Hell In A Handbasket
by Holly Hillocks
Summary: "This is what you think about when you don't pay attention in class?" Kenny asks, brow raised.  "No, these are the things I think about when I catch Stan checking out Kyle's ass." Crenny Craig/Kenny


_Hope you enjoy. I know daring is kind of silly but it was just a way I thought to introduce—friendships and other things without having to be like and oh yeah this is this is this : and I hope it makes sense._

_I don't own South Park._

The lunch table was crowded with guys and the moment Craig took his spot next to Kenny and across from Stan the new kid came over. Again. Today he seemed to have a different look about him. He seemed more confident as though today would be the day he'd trip 'em up.

The moment Kyle sees him he groans and rolls his eyes, alerting Kenny of his approach.

"Whacha got for us today, Leaman?" Kenny asks.

"S'not my name Mr. McCormick, and," his eyes are glinting, "I've got something I think you may not like."

Kenny smirks. "Shoot."

The other boy's smile becomes vicious and he says, "I dare you to kiss Craig."

The whole table erupts into laughing and guffaws for a moment before it dies down to occasional snickers. Craig and Kenny turn their heads to face one another, Kenny angles his head sideways and then Craig's mouth is on his. The kiss goes on quite awhile and Craig's got his tongue in Kenny's mouth and Kenny's got a fistful of Craig's hair in his hand before they break off abruptly.

"Fuck." Kenny leaps up from the table and heads toward the bathroom while Craig just smirks at the Leaman kid. Stan shakes his head, "You'd think he'd know who the only openly gay/bi kids at this school were."

The bell rings a second later and they all leave a stunned 'new kid' standing frozen in the lunchroom.

…..

"Dude, the fuck is my pencil?" Craig asks no one in particular.

"Have you ever noticed you leave out words when you talk?" Kenny muses from his place on the floor. They are staying late at school and the floor seems oddly comfortable right now. Craig just quirks an eyebrow and continues rifling through his locker muttering to himself about _fucking pencil stealing faeries _and Kenny thinks he's been hanging out with Tweek to much. He tells Craig this and receives the middle finger. Kenny just snorts.

"Are you still waiting for the little guy to admit he's a fag dude?" Craig sighs and slides down beside his friend.

"You still waiting for Butters to stop saying he was 'cured'?"

"Touché."

…

Stan opens his mouth then closes it and opens it again then closes it,

"Come out and say it Marsh or I'ma have to throw you back in your bowl." Kenny smirks at his friend, waiting.

Stan shakes his head as if to clear it and blurts, "Are you and Craig going out?"

Kenny chokes out a laugh while shaking his head. "No, dude why would you think that?"

"Uh, 'cause you make out all the time?" Kenny just shakes his head.

"Nah, man, it's like, he's my best friend and we're the only ones brave enough to say we like dudes, so, why not, ya know?"

"Maybe."

….

"Ow, hell in a hand basket, fuck, I think he broke my fucking ribs." Craig's eyes are wide from pain and Kenny is hovering around him nervously. They are in Stan's bedroom with Craig laid out on the floor while Stan is trying to convince him to let him call an ambulance,

"Or something man, you're fucking bleeding and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm calling." He leaves the room with his cell phone to his ear and Craig passes out. Kenny pulls Stan's comforter from his bed and puts it over Craig before joining Stan in the hall.

"Christ, how could his dad do that." Stan's eyes are red-rimmed and Kenny looks just as worried.

"It's usually not this bad" rasps Craig's voice from the other side of the door. They both pop back in.

Craig attempts to smirk, but doesn't quite make it."I he's not too keen on his son being a homo."

Neither of them really knows what to say.

"You're leaving words out again."

They can hear the sirens from the ambulance and Stan prepares to explain to his parents why they're parking in front of their house.

…..

"Butters came out today." Craig looks to his friend for his reaction.

"I know." Kenny continues absentmindedly tossing stones into the lake.

"…Are you gonna go for it?"

"I don't think so."

…..

"We could totally turn Stan gay if we wanted."

Kenny looks over at Craig brow furrowed mouth askew, "Dude, what the fuck?"

Craig looks over at him and continues, "I was thinking about it earlier and it wouldn't even be turning him, he's a total fag already. We'd just have to get him to admit it."

"This is what you think about when you don't pay attention in class?" Kenny asks, brow raised.

"No, these are the things I think about when I catch Stan checking out Kyle's ass."

"..It is a nice ass."

….

"Tweek told me he likes you today."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"…You gonna ask him out?"

"I don't think so."

…

Kenny is standing on the only working swing in the park and Craig is laying in a slide. The sun is quickly going down and it's getting darker. As the street lights start to come on Kenny walks over to Craig's slide and climbs in half beside him half on top of him. They adjust until Kenny's head is tucked under Craig's chin and they're fitted together in the small space.

Craig sighs. "I don't want to go home tonight."

Kenny grabs his hand. "Okay."

….

Stan and Kenny are sitting in the grass in Stan's backyard enjoying the suns rare warmth.

"Hey Stan," He looks up from the broken part of his shoe he's been tearing.

"Yeah, dude?"

Kenny closes his eyes and lies back, "I lied."

Stan looks at him, confused. "'bout what?"

"Craig's not just my best friend."


End file.
